Horakhy'aten
Blaze Light Wind Plasma |ailments = Severe Fireblight Extreme Fireblight Severe Thunderblight Severe Dragonblight Stun Blind Corrosion |weaknesses = Thunder Pole |creator = Nin10DillN64 (Adopted from Nrex117) }} Horakhy'aten is a golden Bird Wyvern said to have created the Earth alongside Arogelactos and Aphóri Ezéth. Due to the immense power it wields, it is on par with Major Elder Dragons like Lao-Shan Lung and Gogmazios. Physiology Horakhy'aten is a gigantic Bird Wyvern with a primarily golden body that bears some resemblance to the Sicarapax. Its beak is similar in shape to those found on Pelagornis, being long, thick, pointed, and filled with jagged pseudoteeth, and a flat, red-orange disc-like crest rests on its head. Unusually among Bird Wyverns, it has two sets of wings instead of just one, and the feathers on the outer wings are golden while the feathers on the inner wings are red-orange. The underside is covered in golden scales, and the legs are gold with red-orange talons. Its eyes are a bright blue, while the area around them is red-orange. Ecology "Legends speak of three powerful monsters that created the planet long ago. A mighty Bypaldian that formed the planet from debris. A Bird Wyvern that created the sun and cast light down onto the dark rock. A lengthy Snake Wyvern that created gravity and electricity. These three titans went into hiding after forming the planet, but their existence is mere rumors. Or so they say." Horakhy'aten is an apex predator, dominating the food chains of both the Sun Deity's Shrine and any other desert areas that it travels to for food, such as the Great Desert and the Sandy Plains. Its large size and intense power make it able to feed on all sorts of monsters, from the weakly Gendrome and Cephadrome to the mighty Diablos and Seregios, and the only monsters capable of competing with it are large and immensely powerful monsters like Nefu Garumudo and Eo Garudia. Its disc-shaped crest and golden feathers are designed to absorb copious amounts of solar energy and release copious amounts of heat induced by the absorption, and it uses said energy to fuel its ability to utilize fire, light, and plasma. Because its immense power is reliant on the Sun, it thrives in deserts, as their lack of precipitation makes the sunlight it needs as readily available as it needs it to be. Unusually among Bird Wyverns, it has four wings instead of just two, and these extra wings provide it with superior flight, as well as the ability to generate strong winds designed to knock back prey before finishing them off with strikes from its pseudotooth-filled beak and talons, which are designed to efficiently rip and tear flesh. It can also produce a corrosive powder, which is actually dead scales, from its wings, which it spreads to prey before igniting it with its incredibly hot projectiles. It also holds some control over the Sun itself, manipulating magnetic fields so that highly energetic particles in the solar winds will interact with the plasma medium, and this induces a period of brightness called a solar flare, which it uses to empower itself. Unfortunately, these particles sometimes make contact with the Earth's magnetosphere, triggering geomagnetic storms that fill the area round them with ionizing radiation, induce blackouts, and corrode pipelines and other objects, making it immensely dangerous to civilization around it, and as a result, there are sometimes requests for hunters to track it down and kill it. Behavior Horakhy'aten is aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that approaches it or enters its domain without invitation to do so. Highly elusive, it was thought to be but a mere legend until it was discovered roosting at the very top of the Solar Deity's Shrine. Due to this recent discovery, much of its behaviour is unknown and subject to guessing. Abilities Horakhy'aten has control over the Blaze, Light, Plasma, and Wind elements, using them to obliterate anything that stands in its path. Its body releases a corrosive powder, which is actually dead skin, that can waste away a foe's armour and make them more susceptible to its elemental attacks, and it fuels its abilities by absorbing sunlight with its disc-shaped crest. It even holds control over the Sun itself, manipulating its magnetic fields so highly charged molecules present in solar winds will collide with its plasma medium, creating solar flares that increase the amount of light it can absorb. Habitat Horakhy'aten is primarily found roosting in the Solar Deity's Shrine, but is known to travel to other desert areas in search of food. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 7,200 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 9,360 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 35 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Neck: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 35 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 25 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Stomach: 50 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) *Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Bird Wyvern Peck Similar to other True Bird Wyverns, Horakhy'aten rushes towards the hunter, then does a series of pecks. This attack deals medium-high damage. Wing Slap Horakhy'aten flies towards the hunter, repeatedly slapping at them with its wings using diagonal sweeping motions, which releases clouds of dead scales. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Corrosion. It will slap at hunters four times in a row when using the attack. Talon Sweep Similar to Seregios, Horakhy'aten does a sweeping kick while flying towards the ground. If it connects, the hunter will take medium damage and become pinned. After the hunter becomes pinned, it will repeatedly bite them, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter does not escape the pin in time, it will blast them with a fireball while flying backwards, dealing high damage and inflicting Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the fireball inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Aerial Crash Horakhy'aten tucks in its wings, then quickly rushes towards the hunter the intention of crashing into them. This attack deals high damage, has a 50% chance of inflicting Corrosion and Stun, and releases Dragonwind pressure. Blazing Bites Horakhy'aten lunges at the hunter and bites at them twice in a row, releasing bursts of flame with each bite. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Blazing Crash Horakhy'aten ignites its dead scales before tucking in its wings, then quickly rushes towards the hunter with the intention of crashing into them. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Fireblight and Dragonblight, has a 50% chance of inflicting Stun, and releases Dragonwind pressure. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Blazing Dive Bomb Horakhy'aten flies high into the air, envelops its talons in flame, then quickly drops down onto it talons-first, creating a large cluster of rupture lines that immediately release massive walls of fire. This attack deals high damage, the firewalls inflict Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight, and the main body releases tremors that require Tremor Res +2 to block. This attack has a homing effect, and when enraged, the firewalls inflict Extreme Fireblight. Blinding Flash Horakhy'aten stores light inside its crest, then releases an intense flash from it, inflicting Stun and Blind onto anyone within the attack's wide radius. Similar to G-Rank Gypceros, it can store the flash for later use instead of using it right away, making it more unpredictable. Blazing Blast Horakhy'aten spews a fireball at the hunter from the ground, which leaves a trail of fire behind it that will stay for 20 seconds before burning out. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight, and the initial fireball releases Dragonwind pressure. The trail left behind, meanwhile, inflicts low-medium damage, Severe Fireblight, and Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Blazing Shot Horakhy'aten flies high into the air, then spews a gigantic fireball towards the ground, which rapidly envelops the area around it with intense flame, leaving a trail of flames that lingers for 15 seconds behind it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight, and the initial fireball releases Dragonwind pressure. The trail left behind, meanwhile, inflicts low-medium damage, Severe Fireblight, and Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Light Beam Horakhy'aten releases a massive, sweeping beam of light from its mouth, then moves in the hunter's direction to increase its chances of hitting them with it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. On some occasions, the beam will burst into a bright flash instead, which deals no damage, but inflicts Stun and Blind. Light Burst Horakhy'aten folds its wings, stores light energy, then opens its wings wide while releasing a loud screech, causing multiple bursts of light to appear and spread out, with the area of effect increasing as the range increases, similar to Lagiacrus's charged discharge attack. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. On some occasions, the bursts of light will instead be bright flashes, which deal no damage, but inflict Stun and Blind. Light Bombs Horakhy'aten lobs a series of giant balls of light that explode upon contact with the ground, and will shift its body to increase its chances of hitting the hunter with them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. On some occasions, the bombs will release bright flashes instead of explosions, which deal no damage, but inflict Stun and Blind. Disco Ball of Doom Horakhy'aten summons a large ball of Plasma, then holds it in place with magnetism before getting it to release a cluster of Plasma balls that spin around it, discouraging hunters from getting close to it. It will then throw the ball using a motion of its wings, causing it to burst into a series of explosions upon contact with the ground. The smaller balls inflict medium damage while the large ball and the explosions induced by it inflict high damage, and all of them will inflict Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, and Severe Dragonblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Plasma Sweep Horakhy'aten releases a large bolt of Plasma from its mouth, then uses a series of sweeping motions, adjusting its aim and increasing its attack speed with each sweep. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, and Severe Dragonblight. It will use two to three sweeps when calm, and four to five sweeps when enraged. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Plasma Storm Horakhy'aten envelops its crest in Plasma energy, then lets out a loud screech, causing a series of massive Plasma bolts to crash onto the area. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, and Severe Dragonblight. Areas affected by the strikes are briefly indicated by a faint yellow light on the ground that quickly disappears. When enraged, the attack deals Extreme Fireblight. Winds of Corrosion Horakhy'aten violently flaps its winds, creating a series of whirlwinds containing large quantities of golden, corrosive powder. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight and Corrosion, and releases Dragonwind pressure. Infernal Whirlwinds Horakhy'aten ignites its dead skin and scales, then violently flaps its wings, sending a series of burning whirlwinds in the hunter's direction. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Windblight, and releases Dragonwind pressure. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. Fire Whirl Horakhy'aten ignites its wings, then violently flaps them towards the ground, creating a massive fire whirl that acts as an obstacle for 60 seconds before petering out. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Severe Windblight. When enraged, the attack inflicts Extreme Fireblight. The Sun God's Wrath Horakhy'aten flies high into the air, its crest brimming with light, then slowly creates a massive ball of Blaze, Light, and Plasma energy. As it creates the ball, meteors made of Blaze, Light, and Plasma energy will fall to the ground, exploding once they hit it. Once the ball is complete, it will envelop itself in it, then dive towards the ground, creating a massive explosion once it hits the ground. The main explosion is an instant kill on any hunter whose Fire resistance is below +70, while the meteors deal high damage, and both will inflict Extreme Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, and Severe Dragonblight onto any survivors. The attack cannot be blocked without the use of Guard Up or Absolute Defense Perparation. It can only use this attack when enraged. WIP. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD9NHjiEsYE Weapons Great Sword Sun Dragon's Wing Long Sword Celestial Falcon Sword and Shield Blazing Legacy Dual Blades Authority and Mind Lance Geomagnetic Spear Gunlance Golden Inferno Charge Blade Celestial Falcon Light Bowgun Solar Stormbringer Bow Wisdom of Ra Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 580-760 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water 0 *Thunder -20 *Ice +10 *Dragon -20 *Earth 0 *Wind +20 Skills: Movement Speed +2, Solar Power, Light's Blessing, Dragonwind Breaker, Guard -1 Gunner G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water +5 *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +25 Skills: Movement Speed +2, Solar Power, Light's Blessing, Dragonwind Breaker, Guard -1 Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The beak will be scarred (1st break), then the crest will break (2nd break) Wings x4- The wings will be tattered. Stomach - The stomach will be scarred. Tail- The tail will lose its feathers (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Quests WIP. Trivia * Horakhy'aten is based on The Winged Dragon of Ra from Yu-Gi-Oh!. * Horakhy'aten's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Horakhy'aten cannot become fatigued. * Horakhy'aten is immune to Flash Bombs and Flash Pods. * Credit for the idea goes to Nrex117, while credit for the name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * Horakhy'aten's name is a portmanteau of Ra-Horakhty ("Ra, who is Horus of the Two Horizons"), the fusion of Ra and Horus from dynastic Egyptian mythology, and Aten, the deified sun disc from Egyptian mythology. * Breaking Horakhy'aten's crest will reduce the range and power of its Fire-based attacks, while breaking the wings will reduce the range and power of its Wind-based attacks. * The Light-based attacks' effects can be determined by looking closely at them; if the light releases bright yellow sparks, it will turn into a blinding flash, and if it doesn't release bright yellow sparks, it will not turn into a blinding flash. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster